A Rose by Any Other Name is Just as Sweet
by Woopa
Summary: "You think I want to be engaged to him?" "Well, he's dead drop gorgeous and a genius!" She snorted, "Yeah, but he also has a stick shoved up his arse and thinks he's the almighty god." She paled and whispered, "And he's right behind me, isn't he." ItaxOC
1. Wilting Rose

Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own Naruto. I just came up with the two OCs, Yumi and Kayo/Katsumi.

* * *

><p>A Rose by Any Other Name is Just as Sweet<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Life Lesson 1:<p>

"Everything good in life is illegal, fattening, or just plain bad." That is true to some extent. Just add painful. You've pretty much summed up life in a nutshell.

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is cruel." A lone girl was standing in the rain. Each drop gently hit her face and slid down like silent tears.<em>

"_Is that so? Why do you say so?" The girl did not turn around to face the voice. She no longer cared what happened to her. Everything was numb._

_ "I loved him. I gave him my everything. I was willing desert my clan. All for him. And what did I get? He deserted me for another. Said a Senju could never compare to an Uchiha. But you would know wouldn't you, Shinigami?"_

_ "Would you like a second chance?" She turned to face the god. Her face was as impassive as always but her eyes told her story._

_ "You know? You actually look beautiful in your human form."_

_ "Flattery will get you nowhere, child."It was true however. Her eyes were a deep red and her snowy white hair was tamed into smooth white strands. The beads of death were tied upon her neck and dangling upon her waist was her soul dagger. _

"_Were you the one who offered Kayo another chance after Izuna died?"_

"_Oh? She told you about that?" She took a step forward and her white robes moved with her._

"_She was the only Uchiha that didn't hate for being a Senju. All she said was she was being offered a second chance. She mentioned nothing of you. I just assumed."_

"_So, will you take my offer or wallow in self pity until your death?"_

_ "No. I will. But will I see her again?_

"_Perhaps. You will have memories of your past life but your memory of all training will be gone. Perhaps if you are lucky, you will regain them back as time goes on. My conditions are that I will receive your soul if you fail your second chance at life. You will not get a third chance. May we meet again in death." The Shinigami gave a knowing smile. The girl nodded, clearly accepting the conditions._

"_Forgive me…Hashi-nii, Tobirama-nii."_

_Like a puppet, the girl's body fell to the ground, emptied of a soul. Her face showed she was peaceful, a peace that was never found by an Uchiha's prisoner._

"_Kayo…Yumi…Both your strings of fate are tied strongly together. Perhaps…you may save the world from impending doom."_

Uchiha Kayo no longer existed. In her new life, all her feelings of Izuna were not felt anymore. She felt nothing in her memories. They only existed in her mind, constantly reminding her to make the most out of this life when her last life had not gone correctly.

In Kayo's place was a girl called Uchiha Katsumi. Far more beautiful than her mother, it seemed as if they weren't even related. Yet the mother and daughter were close.

Katsumi had long, beautiful, smooth, and soft hair that seemed as dark as the endless nights. Her eyes were as dark as obsidian but as kind as the sun's warm glow. She oddly enough reminded most people of a cute little white and black bunny.

Her family was like every other Uchiha family. The father worked while the mother stayed at home and did housework. Katsumi was the only child of the family, but that did not mean that anything less was than above average was expected.

Yumi had not been reborn yet. She was still waiting with the Shinigami until the time was right for her to come into the world as another person. When Katsumi had thought about whom she could possibly be, she almost let out a snort. Of course she would put into the Senju clan or another clan closely related to it. They had always been opposing sides. But one thing that Katsumi had wondered about with her friend was if she was destined to fall in love with another Uchiha. "Perhaps she might just have a stroke of luck and not be chained to fall in love with another bastard of an Uchiha."

She owned a little black and red bird that sort of looked like an odd colored swallow. Quite fond of the little fellow, she did not take well to anyone who threatened it. The little thing could talk and understand human speech so it could easily put the blame on to anyone who it thought deserved it. It usually was perched on her shoulder or sat atop her head.

Though, every moment in her life felt unreal, as if she was following a road that was carefully planned out at her birth. She felt that way until she met him…the boy that changed her life for the better. He was her one and only true love in this life.

* * *

><p>"Itachi…" She whispered hearing the footsteps of a ninja behind her. She did not turn around and instead faced the lake. The moonlight was bright tonight and the glow almost seemed a bloody red. "You're here to end me, are you not?"<p>

Her family was like every other Uchiha family. The father worked and the mother stayed at home and did housework. Katsumi was the only child of the family, but that did not mean that anything less was than above average was expected.

She turned around to face him as he walked forward.

Staring at him, she realized he had cried. His eyes were slightly puffy. It wasn't anything that someone who didn't know him well would realize.

"Katsumi…"

She walked forward and gently touched his face with her right hand.

"I do not mind death, so long as you are the one that ends me. I love you. Forever and always, I'll be with you. Till death do we part…"

She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips.

Never breaking eye contact, she back away and relaxed.

"This is the end," she thought. She almost gave a mental chuckle. "Life is cruel, isn't it? Even my second chance ended in a failure."

Gazing at her husband for the last time, she slowly closed her eyes as she saw his hand with the sword move up.

With her last breath, she whispered two words: "Thank you…"

* * *

><p>The first thing she felt when she awoke was pain. Her head felt as if a full-grown adult decided to use it as a chair.<p>

"What happened to me? Did I get severely drunk or something?"

Glancing around the room, she took note that it was a hospital and very clean for that matter. The blankets were soft and the pillow was very comfortable. She noted that there was a little black and red blob on the corner of her bed and almost allowed herself to smile in satisfaction that the little guy hadn't been hurt.

The door slid open and a nurse walked in with a clipboard.

"How lovely! You're awake. Your brother will be so glad to hear!" the nurse did a quick vital check and scrambled out the door to tell everyone the good news.

"My brother? Did she mean Sasuke?" she thought aloud.

The door slammed open and she winced at the loud sound.

"Katsumi-nee! You're awake!" Sasuke shouted happily. He tackled her into a great big hug.

"Sasuke." Her voice came out tired and strained.

"I thought that I lost you too, with the clan being killed and all. I never thought aniki would do that." Tears were streaming down his face.

She gave a forced smile. "I'm here now aren't I?" She ruffled his hair lovingly. "Don't worry about it, chibi."

"Are you sure? Itachi was the one who betrayed the clan and all."

"I'm fine." Her head was slowly clearing, but it felt as if she had forgotten something important…as if it was being locked away. Thinking over Sasuke's words again, she realized something. Turning to face Sasuke she questioned, "Who's Itachi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm such a bad person. I'm starting yet another story -.-.<strong>

**Well, I blame my friend because it's her fault I got back into Naruto again. I'll try to finish this story, but no promises.**

**Read and Review!**

**The person who reviews the most and the fastest every 10 chapters will get a one-shot dedicated to them!**

**Happy Reading and Happy Saint Patrick's Day in case I don't update before then.**

**Adieu mon amis,**

**Woopa**


	2. Sealed Rose

Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own Naruto. I just came up with the two OCs, Yumi and Kayo/Katsumi.

* * *

><p>A Rose by Any Other Name is Just as Sweet<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Life Lesson 2:<p>

Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at her shocked. How could she forget his brother, the man who massacred their clan?<p>

"Sasuke, are you okay?" she asked worried. Raising her hand to his forehead, she checked to see if he had a fever. All the while, he stared at her as if she was the one that told him a cat ate his last tomato.

"How could you have forgotten him?" Sasuke mumbled. "But you do know that the clan was murdered?" She nodded. "But you don't remember Itachi?" She shook her head.

"As I said before, who's Itachi?" She heard Sasuke mumble something under his breath and then hop off the bed.

"My brother, but never mind. It's not important." He walked out of the room and she could only wonder who the heck Itachi was.

* * *

><p>Time flew by fast. There were many things to do. The houses needed to be scrubbed of the blood that plagued the Uchiha compound. Katsumi cheated most of the time and used water justus to clean up. The bodies needed to be buried and the funeral for all the Uchiha was in a week. Somehow, Katsumi couldn't believe that all the people who she called family could disappear so fast.<p>

She still had Sasuke. Though as time passed, she saw a change in him. He became for distant and reserved (her term would have been emo if the situation hadn't been scaring her a little). She feared that she would lose the cute little boy who was so desperate to train with her and...was it Shisui?

Her head immediately hurt and she decided to take a break and do the shopping she was supposed to do later. "Stupid migraines."

She despised it. The stares that she got from the villagers when she walked around simply increased her insanity. The whispers did not help one bit. It was beginning to drive her crazy. She quit being a shinobi or as the Third put it, "on leave."

She was beginning to think that she was hallucinating. Occasionally she would see a man in the corner of her eye, but when she turned, he would be gone leaving no trace. Little by little, she was seeing more and more of the man until she could picture him. Black hair. Onyx eyes. Neither a frown or a smile on his face. Sad and lonely eyes. She wished she would meet him, to change his sorrow filled eyes. Deep within her heart, she felt as if she knew this man. Perhaps in another life or a dream.

"Look it's an Uchiha. Stay away from her," a mother told her child. "Are we that much of a danger because some sicko decided to murder the clan?" she thought grimacing.

Two old ladies were gossiping on the corner of the road. Perhaps they were trying to be quiet but the ears of a shinobi, even an ex-shinobi, were sharp. On the other hand, perhaps they were trying to be heard.

"Poor girl, she can't even remember her husband, nevertheless realize that he was the one that killed their clan," one whispered to another.

She froze at the words. Husband? She couldn't even remember being engaged.

"Maybe when he tried to kill her, she injured her head?" the other commented.

Kill...Husband...Brother...Itachi...

Her head started to ache. She grasped her head around the ears with her hands as if she could block out the words.

Massacre...Blood...Head...Memory...

Her headache was getting worse. Faintly she could see the outline of a shinobi, one with silver hair, drop down from where ever he came from and ask her if she was okay. Though, she was in too much pain to really give a damn.

Uchiha...Injury... Hallucinations...Danger...Life...

She dropped to the ground on her knees. Her eyes were wide open with fear. Her ears could no longer hear anything from the people around her. All they could hear were words.

Failure..

Sword.

Moonlight!

THANKYOU!

It was right then that the little sanity she had in her snapped. The seal broke with a shatter and she regained the part of her that she had forgotten. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as her forgotten memories flowed into her. The silver-haired shinobi picked her up and promptly ran to the hospital.

Within the shadows where no one looked was a man with black hair and blood red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Please read and review!<strong>

**Woopa**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing:**

**Anime-Dreamer-4ever**


End file.
